In a typical heat exchanger, an inlet and/or outlet manifold of the heat exchanger may be provided with a refrigerant guiding pipe 100, and the refrigerant guiding pipe is used as a distributor in the inlet manifold and as a collector in the outlet manifold as shown in FIG. 7.
In the prior art, the refrigerant guiding pipe 100 comprises a plurality of substantially circular openings 111 arranged along a length of the refrigerant guiding pipe, and each of the openings has a center line 113 directed substantially in a radial direction of the refrigerant guiding pipe as shown in FIG. 7. The refrigerant guiding pipe has an axial direction perpendicular to the center line 113 of each of the openings.